disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fashoom
Fashoom is an evil giant cyclops with an eye of destructive power who appeared in the Aladdin (TV series) episode: The Prophet Motive. He also made cameos in Caught by the Tale and Sneeze the Day. He is Fasir's young brother. He was voiced by Frank Welker. The Prophet Motive A thousand years ago, the giant cyclops, Fashoom, who used his single 'eye of terror' to rob an immense treasure from a thousand caravans and to destroy all those who dared to rob his treasure, was petrified and turned into stone by his brother, Fasir, now a "blind" seer, who prophesies in cryptic terms what's going to happen to Aladdin. First, Carpet is lured by Abis Mal and his servant Haroud Hazi Bin using a pink lady-carpet and press-ganged using moths to serve them, not just to fly on but to power a ship to fly to Fashoom's castle which floats in the air. Aladdin and his gang give chase, the pedestrians are caught in a net but thus hoisted into the castle, where Abis Mal robs the eye (in ruby form) from the petrified stone giant, which revives the murderous monster later on. Fashoom searches for his eye while unnoticeably knocking Aladdin (who along with his friends managed to escape earlier) down from Carpet. Once he finds his eye, he places it back on him. At first, he suspects Aladdin as the thief who stole his eye until he overhears Abis Mal cowardly saying about not robbing from Fashoom; thus, stating that Abis Mal was the one who stole his eye. Now, Fashoom focuses his eye on Abis Mal and Haroud; trying to destroy them with his lazer eye; stating that all those who rob him must pay and that he spares no one when Abis Mal cowardly pleads mercy. Just when he's about to destroy them, he is stopped by Jasmine. Fashoom now, focuses his eye on Jasmine and her friends while proclaiming that he will once again reign destruction upon the land; starting with them. After zapping his lazer on them, Aladdin uses a shield against it and aims it at the ceiling, which crumbles into pieces and falls on Fashoom; therefore, crushing him to death. Caught by the Tale When Genie tells 2 boys, who want to hear stories of Aladdin's adventures, a story about Aladdin versus Abis Mal, Fashoom appears as Abis Mal's minion along with Haroud in his castle until he is defeated by Aladdin and his friends. Sneeze the Day Due to Genie's magical illness, Fashoom appears along with the Al Muddy Sultan and Mechanicles' giant mechanical horn beetle. They cause many problems for Aladdin and his friends until they are all defeated by Genie's magic after being fully cured by the Orb of Machana. Gallery Trivia *''The Prophet Motive'' was likely aired out of order since Fashoom had appeared before in two episodes prior, Caught by the Tale and Sneeze the Day. Category:Monsters Category:Giants Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Aladdin characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Disney Villains Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Siblings Category:Antagonists Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Legendary creatures